percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:AdamantiumBladez
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rise of Legends: Child of Earth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kiwi 1998 (Talk) 20:03, February 26, 2011 Welcome to the wiki! I really like your story so far. It's really creative. I can't wait to read more. [[User:Kakki10|'Kakki10 - ']][[User talk:Kakki10|'Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight|'Banoight']] 18:35, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Nolan Swift: The Lost Quiver After about 2 weeks, I am getting back to work on my latest story. I'm really trying to go all out on this one as I'm going to try and make this the first part of a series.[[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:15, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tips and I like the chain idea, but I already used that monster in The Lost Quiver. I kind of want to make a villian, not use one that is already there. That way I can be as evil as I want without it being out of chrarcter. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:18, March 29, 2011 (UTC) That does sound evil. just from the discription, it reminds me of mala mala jong from Xiaolin Showdown. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Just started work on chapter 1, I have high hopes for this story. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:12, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Omega Order I can take the character, as long as he is against Titans. Cool to have members. You may add him to the page whenever you like. What is his cambat specialization? I just said Olympian because many of the minor gods fought with Kronos in the Second Titan War, but looking at the timeline it shouldn't be a problem. I am changing the order requirements anyway, so feel free to join. Actually, you don't have to go to the trouble of writing a story that takes place before the one you already wrote, I have decided to start the order after the war, so it won't be a problem (still working on the exact timeline). Ps: You can add two of your OCs to the order, but no more than that. It's great to have another member now. Thanks for joining. thanks. i'll update soon -- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя[of Artemis| badɛ [♥ wιɛяdgιяℓ]] 02:31, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the advice! (Like my name suggests, Artemis is probably my favourite, but I don't want to go across mythology and give her a child - no offence to anyone who does like Luna Silver. I like most of the gods to be honest!! I'm probably most like Athene.) Thanks again for the help. Artemisgirl 20:11, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Angel Wings Angel Wings no longer comes onto this wiki, however you can contact her at creativityunleashed.wikia.com Hey there.I'm Karikamiya.I'm like Josh's partner or something and well while I was leaving a message on his talkpage I saw yours and I say you can join the center of Light. And if you want you can also join the Dark Circle we need a son/daughter of Gaia.or something.....I saw your userpage and signature.If I'm wrong sorryVega- don't you dare call me Adeline 13:34, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I have to catch up on your story. I'm on chapter 12 of Earth. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey there I'm so happy you joined the Dark Circle and put me on the users you respect and friends it's such an honor.hehehe.Umm can you tell me what part of the world you live if it's near the china or us so I'll know when I can talk to you and everything.Thank you.I also ask DragoonflareJR if he was okay to my ideas about each character having a short story on the Origins of Dark Circle about how one character join the DArk Circl he said yes so if you wouldn't mind please write your short story.Thank You.once again this is Karikamiya signing off.Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 07:01, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey we're enemies because some unknown force who want's to get rid of demigods wants to start a war and when they kill people they blame it to the other group. Some Priestesses of Nyx was found dead yesterday and we found a letter the Center of Light did it.Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 01:32, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Umm well Dagostino will be writing the first chap then Josh I think you'll be the 10th or 11th I'm not sure there's a lot of membersVega- don't you dare call me Adeline 02:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) hey you on? go to http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Illoras 00:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) The Chiaroscuro Sup, My names Dago. I'm kind of the person who makes sure people write their chapters on the collab, so I'm contacting you. I noticed you haven't been on recently, and we've started the collab, The Chiaroscuro. Since you've been inactive, you don't have a chapter. Message me when you get this so you can write again. Thanks! D'Agostino-Talk 03:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Picture Thanks for the picure of the Omega on the OMega Order page. We really needed that. I've Been Framed! Hey. Sure! I guess you could join. You're the last one I think. And me? Kill? Preslav? What?! Who told you this?! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 20:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC) hey, i couldnt help but notice the message you left on wiseone's talk page. (im always sending her messages, and i saw that message above mine). It wasn't official, but we were thinking one of the order of spies should be murdered by Demetra. preslav or justin were possibly going to be killed. We weren't even sure if anyone would die. Sorry for the misunderstanding :P D'Agostino-Talk 21:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Cast Listing Okay, here it is: Jacoby Stryker and Calista Bellaro - Me (Wise) Anthony Cervantes and Victoria Fazier - D'Agostino Jessica Sparks - Josh I don't know if Illoras has any chars yet. If so, he/she hasn't told me. Do you have any plans for a char? You're allowed a maximum of three. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 21:21, May 24, 2011 (UTC) yeah, it was me who put up the idea. but i wasnt going to put it into action until i could ask. but im pretty sure the idea has been abandoned anyways. D'Agostino-Talk 22:42, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, uh, do you think you could check out my DNG (Demigods: New Generation) story? Search that and find David - 1. Thanks! If you like it, add it to your list. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 02:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm still here sorry. I've got lots of exams at the moment, and I've been focusing of them. I'm in the middle of writing my first story (I'm about halfway through chapter 2), but it's coming along slower than I thought! Artemisgirl 11:19, May 31, 2011 (UTC) My GCSEs started two weeks ago! And i've still got about 6 more weeks to go! Artemisgirl 18:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the advice too bad we have to be enemies you know that whole earth sky thing sparx aka (quem genuit 'de caelo)' thats latin look it up Thanks a lot! Thanks a lot man. I actually am wondering, what stories are you writing? So 17 chapters in and the big bad finally has a name (Leiomenos). Also, I'm 17 chapters in and I'm only half way done. Plus, I have no idea what the next link will be made of but I have a few ideas. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chapter 10 of Water right now. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 18:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know that Leiomenos is awake. I added a pretty detailed description of what he looked like, but because he is your character you can add or remove anything in that paragraph. Also, wait until you hear his back-story, I thought of it about 2 or three days ago. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 13:21, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, I had been working with the idea from the beginning, but when I was trying to think of something Zeus would have to give up, it kind of just hit me on the head and I knew what I was going to write (Ch 27 is up, I'm on a role). [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 16:49, July 2, 2011 (UTC) And done. Last chapter is up. Is it just me or am I really bad at last chapters. They never seem to flow like the action chapters. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 18:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh Crud Ok, so it just accord to me that I have no idea how I can beat Leiomenos....I made him an unstoppable monster of pure destruction. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm more worried about the other ability I gave him. He feeds of doubt, so if the thought of not being able to beat him crosses my mind (and I'm the writer and I'm a bit scared of him, lol), he become more powerful. Thats how he got the way he was, the gods believed he was to powerful and he would turn on them, which being the god of belief, he did. Maybe I could use that somehow but only time will tell. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:23, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Here is what I think, unless Zeus gave Porus a reason to try and take over Zeus' Throne, he shouldnt be a bad guy. You could also make it a type of self fulfilling prophecy and have Zeus be so paranoid that Porus will try to take his throne, that he traps Porus forever, causing him to hate Zeus so much that he eventually wants the throne. It could be a story about Porus' fall to darkness. Or you could just make him a good guy with a bad prophecy hanging over his head. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Also, just started A Dark Cloud Over the Future. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 21:06, July 9, 2011 (UTC)